Dying Embers
by jazzybizzle
Summary: Aang was taken from the Southern Water Tribe when he was twelve, not long after he was resurrected from the ice. The thing is...he never returned. And the catch is, Fire Lord Ozai spared him and now Aang's living the royal life, with Zuko as his best friend. But what happens when Ozai tells him, Zuko, and Azula about some treaty? [Avatar AU] Kataang & Zue!
1. What Treaty?

**Hey guys! Wassap? After weeks of preparation (and I mean daydreaming), I've finally decided to post this! When the idea hit me, I was like OMG I GOTTA WORK ON THIS RIGHT NOW!**

**Buuut I was in the middle of Geometry and yeah, uh, no.**

**So here it is! I hope you like it. Read, review, whatever! :)**

* * *

It was a warm, partly cloudy day in the Fire Nation. The Royal Palace wasn't as busy as it usually was. Servants traveled here and there between their masters-some actually kinder than others, which outright scared them.

The kindest of all was laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling while tossing what looked like a woven ball routinely in the air, a hand behind his head, cupping the back of his hair. Baring a bored expression on his face, sixteen year old Aang would give anything to have something to do. On a normal day, he would be going from meeting to boring meeting with the Royal Family. Arriving there at the ripe age of twelve, he had known that he would never get his opinions about the war across. When he had turned fourteen, however, apparently his word on the War was all of a sudden important. Now, frankly, he just didn't really care. Fire Lord Ozai made all the final decisions anyway.

A lot has changed since he was taken from the Southern Water Tribe. For one, he and Zuko actually grew to be best friends, despite the age gap. Aang was the prince's first true male companion he trusted (besides Uncle of course). The Fire Lord decided to spare Aang when he was taken there for his fate, whatever that meant; Zuko's banishment was abolished, his bitterness dying down some from Aang's positive attitude, and in return, Aang's personality hardened him into someone with dry humor, wit, and sarcasm. Zuko had made him tougher, the two always trained together when they had time, which formed a stronger, more muscular build out of his former shrimpy and short appearance. He was no muscle man, but it was an impressive change none the less. He also had to adapt to the Fire Nation culture, forgetting completely about his Nomadic heritage. He grew his hair out, slightly shorter on the sides and bangs brushed in an upper arch. He still has never been in contact with Roku or any other of the past Avatars, and he wasn't planning on doing it anytime soon. What was the rush?

Here in the Fire Nation, Aang was treated like royalty-since he was the Avatar. He was practically a prince. He had his own servants, his own royal robes, everything and more. Wherever Zuko and his sister, Azula, went, he went. Azula's friends, Ty Lee and Mai, tagged along a few times as well, like when they all went to Ember Island one summer. Ty Lee was probably Aang's closest thing to a sister, and behind her cold shell Mai was actually an amazing person.

Azula, well...You could say that she and Aang had a better relationship than her and Zuko. If it weren't for Aang, Ty Lee, and Mai, Zuko and Azula would have probably killed each other by now. But Aang knew that Zuko still loved his sister.

It was just...complicated.

There was a knock at his door and he sat up. "Come in."

His door opened, and Zuko peeped his head in. "Hey."

"Hey, man," said Aang, waving him inside. Prince Zuko eased himself inside and stepped into Aang's sleeping quarters.

Aang wasn't the only one who had gone through a few changes. For one, Zuko lacked the ponytail (Aang still calls him "Ponytail", much to Zuko's annoyance. But then again it was better than the girls calling him "Zuzu" Ugh.), and his hair had grown-seriously, _what_ was in his shampoo?-stopping just past his shoulder blades. At twenty years old, the prince still wasn't married-and he wasn't planning on getting married either. He was mentally and emotionally unprepared. That's why he felt better when he and Mai were just friends-friends or a couple, they still cared for each other regardless-because there was less stress on his part. Ozai keeps threatening him about an arranged marriage if he doesn't marry on his own. Thanks to Uncle Iroh, these threats have been delayed.

"What's up, Ponytail?" Aang greeted with a playful grin, getting out of bed.

Zuko gave him a look, rolling his eyes, but accepted the man-hug and patted Aang's back. They parted, and he said, "My father wants to see the both of us. It's important."

"Oh is it?" Aang said, now appraising Zuko's full on robe assemble. He retreated to put his own on, doing this a bit quickly when he realized that Zuko was serious. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Zuko shook his head. He watched Aang slip his top-knot into his hair-which was a mix between the Fire Nation and the Air Nomad sign.

"Is Azula gonna be there too?"

Zuko's good eyebrow scrunched down. "Of course she is. She's already there."

Aang smiled and rolled his eyes.

::.::

Prince Zuko and Avatar Aang strolled quickly into the throne room, immediately coming to their knees. Another person was already there, dressed similarly, but had a smaller, curvier body shape. Her hair was long and sleek, half of it pulled up into her top-knot.

"You're late," Azula muttered under her breath smugly. Zuko glowered at the ground and Aang's lips pulled up at the corners.

"Aw, you miss me?" the sixteen year old whispered back.

"Enough, both of you," Zuko hissed, then raised his voice. "You requested to see us, Father?"

"You ought to work on your despicable punctuality, Prince Zuko," Ozai spat with an underlying laziness. "But alas yes, you all are here for some valuable information. You may rise."

The three stood, Aang between Azula and Zuko.

"Under specific circumstances, a treaty with the three Nations has been finalized," Ozai continued, now coming down the steps, the flames disappearing around his legs as he walked down. He began pacing around them, being sure to meet the eyes of every one of them. "This is why we will have have representatives from each Nation coming to the palace to stay for a period of time. While we have guests you will treat them with the best hospitality and if either of you perform otherwise you will face dire consequences. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Father," Zuko and Azula said at the same time, Aang joining them in the Fire Nation bow. Similar thoughts were going through the young men's brains. Ozai agreeing to a treaty? Something's up. He would never do something so absurd.

Azula's smile turned sinister, but then again that was her normal smile anyway.

"Arrivals ought to be within a week's time." Ozai's robes licked his ankles as he glided out of the room. "You _will_ be at the Dining Hall before sunset. Be ready."

The doors closed behind him, leaving the kids in the dark, and dying embers in his wake.

* * *

**More to come next! :) Like it? Yes, no? Review!**


	2. Royal Arrivals

**I didn't know this story was getting so much positive feedback! Thanks so much to those who reviewed, favorited, and followed!**

* * *

"He's up to something," Zuko was saying to Aang, their arms outstretched as their servants dressed them in their special robes. "I know him. He would never..."

"Sure about that?" Aang asked. "I mean..." he lowered his voice. "Maybe the old man's got a change of heart?"

Zuko's jaw clenched, lowering his arms. "Leave us," he commanded, and the servants did. Once the doors closed, and he was sure there was no one lingering behind the door, Zuko continued while straightening Aang's robes in a brotherly manner. "Why did he leave all of a sudden? Why wouldn't he tell us where he's going or how long he's planning to be there?"

"Maybe it's strictly grown-up, Fire Lord business?"

Zuko lowered his hands. "Maybe." He seriously doubted it.

"Or maybe he thinks you could totally handle it 'cause you're Big Boy Zuzu," Aang teased, playfully elbowing Zuko.

"Okay no."

Now _that,_ Zuko seriously would not believe it, even if he sees the day where Azula says something nice to him for once.

* * *

"Jumpy, are we?" Azula noted with her usual smirking sinister, the three Royal youngsters waiting outside the french doors.

"Azula, if you don't _shut up_-"

"Now I know what _not_ to slip in _your_ drink," Aang muttered.

He wouldn't drug the prince's drink or anything.

Down to the end of the hall, deep sounding bells rang once, and the doors were pushed open by the guards. From the rich color schemes and furs, it was quite easy to tell that it was one of the Water Tribes. Northern most likely. An army of men surrounded someone dressed in pearly white, sky blue and lavender robes, and from what little they could tell, they could tell it was a young woman.

"Presenting, Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe!" The head soldier said, and the men parted, revealing the princess herself. And she was something they have never seen before. Snow white hair, cascading down her back in soft waves and curls, bangs and upper layers of hair pulled into her royal tribal top-knot; as a matter of fact, everything about her was soft in appearance. The shade of innocent blue in her eyes, the texture of her skin, the plumpness of her lips, the curves that made her shape. She dressed in a long dress, where there were cutouts for her mocha shoulders, and hugged her body in all the right places.

Zuko and Aang could do nothing but gap for a few seconds. Aang was the first to snap out of his reverie and inconspicuously nudged the older male in the back. "She's yours, buddy."

As customary, the males present had to escort a female inside. If a female, like Azula, was present, she would have to wait for someone to offer their arm. Yeah. 'Cause that's likely.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Zuko stepped forward.

* * *

Yue's eyes appraised the young man that stepped forward-the one with the mysterious scar on his face. He had to be about her age, and was looking as awkward as she felt. She was still a bit uneasy with being in the Fire Nation, but if she was going to be seeing his face daily, she would have to make the best of tonight.

And he was _handsome, _she had to admit. The scar was what made him so endearing...so different from all the other male faces present. He was tall, coming at least a full head above her. He had strong cheekbones, his bangs framing his face while the rest was pulled back, half of it up in his top-knot. _So he must be the prince_...she thought. He wore long, ruby red robes that she was positive held a strong body underneath.

When he stepped forward to greet her, she kind of got a bit excited. If things went well, could they be friends? She was afraid no one would accept her as a guest in this Nation. She saw the strange looks citizens gave her when she arrived, but she couldn't get a good look at them because of her guards.

He pressed his fist into his open hand and bowed. She did the same, holding the hem of her evening dress.

"Princess Yue," he said, and her stomach automatically did somersaults at his voice. "My name is Prince Zuko."

* * *

_My name is Prince Zuko. Wow, could you be more embarrassing? _Zuko scolded himself. _But what else was I supposed to say? She doesn't know who I am! _Not knowing how else to greet a princess, he held out his hand, palm facing down. She took it, bending her knees slightly with another bow.

"Pleasure," she said back, her angelic voice making him hate her already.

_Great, she's proper._

Zuko turned, now standing next to her, and she must've known the drill because she automatically held onto his arm.

The two walked towards the grand dining room, Zuko shooting Aang a glance before they disappeared around the corner. The guards followed, and Aang and Azula were left.

The same process repeated as the bells rang and the doors opened. But this time, the shades of blue weren't as rich. More furs though. Aang and Azula exchanged glances. It was even harder for Aang to see who was coming in now, but it had to be another Water Tribe...

His heart jumped as the head soldier spoke,

"Presenting, Chief Sokka and Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe!"

Aang's eyes widened as the crowd parted, revealing the two people he never thought he'd see again.

The first person he saw was Sokka, and immediately he gulped. Sokka had literally gone from cocky, skinny teen to something more mature, bulkier young man in a matter of years. He wore a blue evening suit with furs and the arms ripped off to bare his arms. He had weapons, Aang could see (and there were only a few, such as spears and etc.) that were just peaking out of his top. His hair had grown in, as well as a little stub on the chin and lip, and a part of his eyebrow had been chipped off. When his eyes met Aang's, Aang was actually relieved to see a trace of...was that happiness?

And then there was Katara. _Oh man_. Looking at her made him want to hurt. _Badly_. Her hair was down-with the exception of the spare hair on top of her head, oh boy it was so_ long_, and wavy; eyes, which had to be professional, held a retained fierceness. Her dress was similar to Yue's, but a couple inches shorter and navy, torso styled almost like a corset with two parts coming out in an arched V shape.

Aang licked his dry lips and stepped forward.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I would've left it off earlier but I didn't want it to be too short :) Thoughts? :3**


End file.
